


The beast inside Teil 2

by Meraquea



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraquea/pseuds/Meraquea





	1. Kapitel 1

Elli musste Luke gewaltsam mitschleppen. Der Junge war zur Zeit nicht mehr er selbst, ein absolutes Wrack.   
"Aber wir finden sie doch sowieso nie.", jammerte Luke und stemmte sich immer wieder gegen das Mädchen, war aber wegen seiner Trauer viel zu schwach um gegen sie anzukommen.   
"Mit dieser Einstellung: ja!" Sie zog ihn mitten durch die Aula und erntete nicht wenige verwunderte Blicke. Viele lachten Luke aus oder wichen vor Angst vor ihm zurück. Fast niemand mochte ihn mehr. Er kapselte sich komplett von allen ab und war ein völlig anderer Mensch geworden. Wenn jemand schlecht über Lia redete, ging er diesem sofort an die Gurgel und Elli musste oft eingreifen um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, denn sie war die Einzige, die ihn und sein Seelentier bremsen konnte. Er bekam immer wieder Anzeigen bei der Polizei und sollte eigentlich in therapeuthische Behandlung gehen, aber seine Eltern waren absolut dagegen. Nur noch wenige waren ihm nach diesen Ereignissen treu geblieben: ein kleiner pummeliger rotschopf mit dem Namen Peter, ein kleines weißhaariges Mädchen, dass sich trotz ihrer pigementstörung nicht unterkriegen ließ und auf den Namen Julie hörte und dieser seltsame stille Japaner Tamaki den sie an ihrem ersten Schultag kennenlernen musste. Endlich waren sie an dem Osteingang angekommen und das Mädchen atmete gierig die frische Luft ein. Obwohl es erst Mai war, strahlte die Sonne erbarmungslos und mit voller Kraft auf die Schule und ließ die Schüler zu Schweißpfützen zerfließen. Die kühle Luft fühlte sich gut auf ihrer Haut an und auch Julie und Peter hoben die Arme um möglichst viel Luft abzubekommen. Nur Tamaki schien unter seinem noblen langärmligen Anzug nicht zu schwitzen und wenn, dann war er sich zu fein ihn auszuziehen.   
"Hi Elli.", lachte die achtklässlerin Julie und fügte leiser hinzu: "Hallo Brownie."   
"Mann! Wir mussten ewig auf auch warten. Was dauert denn da so lange?", meckerte Peter und baute sich empört vor Elli auf. Genau in diesem Moment konnte man die Schulglocke hören, die wieder ihr kleines Liedchen von sich gab.   
"Entschuldigen sie vielmals, wenn die Lehrer der neuntklässler einen nicht eher rauslassen wie die der fünftklässler.", höhnte Elli, denn sie wusste genau, dass Peter nicht gerne als klein bezeichnet wurde. Empört bließ er die Backen auf und trat zu Luke, zupfte an dessen Ärmel und meckerte:   
"Luuuke. Deine Freundin ist schon wieder gemein zu mir, obwohl ich das beste Mitglied der Supernaturals bin."   
Die Supernaturals waren eine kleine Gruppe der fünft- bis siebtklässler, die Luke gegründet hatte um zu überwachen, ob alle gut mit ihren Fähigkeiten umgehen können und hatte das ganze spielerisch umgesetzt. Sobald sie die siebte Klasse beendeten, gingen sie gar nicht mehr oder nur manchmal zu Luke, wenn sie Probleme hatten. Und nun hatte Peter einfach beschlossen ihre kleine Gruppe die Supernaturals zu taufen, was Elli total gegen den Strich ging, weil sie sich sowieso schon vorkam wie in einer Krabbelgruppe, aber was tat man nicht alles um seine Freundin zu finden. Peter war aber eindeutig zu jung, denn er konnte noch nicht erkennen, wann man mit Luke reden durfte und wann nicht. Sein Blick wurde schon wieder wild und Elli ergriff schnell seine Hand um in seinen Geist einzudringen und ihn zu beruhigen. Es funktionierte niemals komplett, denn Elli war darin nicht sehr geübt, aber es verhinderte das Schlimmste. Sein Seelentier tobte wie ein wildes Biest, dass nur noch durch eine kleine psychische Wand daran gehindert wurde auszubrechen. Wenn das noch länger so ging, konnte Elli nichts mehr tun.   
"Du weißt gar nichts! Das ist nicht lustig! Wir suchen hier einen Menschen, das ist kein Spiel mehr!", zischte Luke und hätte sie ihn nicht zurückgehalten, wäre er schon längst über Peter hergefallen. Er fuchtelte mit seinen Armen wild in der Luft und Elli tat sich schwer daran ihn festzuhalten. Peter wich ängstlich rückwärts zurück, stolperte und wurde von Julie schnell zurückgezogen. In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen, Julie mochte es überhaupt nicht ihn so zu sehen. Luke riss sich von Elli los und drehte sich mit einem   
"Pah!" demonstrativ um. "Ich glaube es wäre besser unsere Gruppen für heute einzuteilen. Julie, Peter, würdet ihr in der Nähe des Delona Supermarktes schauen?"   
"Entschuldige Elli, aber ich bin heute nur gekommen um euch zu sagen, dass meine Familie Oma besuchen will, also habe ich leider keine Zeit. Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Julie traurig und schaute demütig auf den Boden.   
"Das macht doch nichts. Entspann dich schön, okay?"   
"Hmm."   
"Das ist keine Empfehlung, das ist ein Befehl, okay?"   
"Okay.", lachte Julie und nickte noch einmal allen zu, bevor sie sich ihr Fahhrad schnappte und winkend davonfuhr. Schade dass sie heute wegmusste, Julie war die Einzige in der Gruppe, die Elli wenigstens leiden konnte, seitdem sich Luke so verändert hatte.   
"Dann müssen wir halt umstrukturieren.", murmelte Elli. Peter warf einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu Tamaki, den er mit einem gruseligen Grinsen erwiderte.   
"Ich muss aber nicht mit dem gehen, oder?"   
"Da kann ich dich beruhigen. Ich gehe allein!", knurrte Tamaki und ging schnellen Schrittes davon.   
"Hey, Peter braucht aber einen Partner. Er kann nicht allein gehen.", schrie Elli ihm hinterher.   
"Ist das mein Problem!?"  
"Dann musst du ja gar nicht in unserer Gruppe sein!"   
Tamaki drehte sich blitzschnell herum und schaute Elli mit bitterbösem Blick an. Aus seinen Augen schossen Blitze und er blickte sie völlig starr an, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln. Da war wieder dieses schreckliche Pochen in ihrem Kopf. Tamaki versuchte wieder einzudringen! Aber diesesmal war es anders, viel gewaltsamer und dabei war es beim letzten Mal auch schon in böser Absicht gewesen, jedenfalls dachte das Elli. Ihr Kopf schien zu explodieren, als plötzlich eine Stimme darin hallte.   
"Sag das nie wieder! Ich bleibe in der Gruppe, aber handel allein und daran kannst du nichts ändern, klar?"   
"Geh raus aus meinem Kopf!"  
"Und befehlen kannst du mir auch nichts!"  
Noch einmal pochte ihr Kopf gewaltig, dann ebte es aber langsam ab. Ihr Blick war verschwommen und als sie endlich wieder sehen konnte, war Tamaki schon längst verschwunden.   
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Peter vorsichtig.   
"Ja, ja. Mir ist nur kurz schwindelig geworden", log Elli,"also es tut mir Leid, Peter, aber es sieht so aus, als könntest du heute nicht mithelfen."  
"Warum? Ihr zwei seid doch noch da."  
"Luke und ich gehen heute zu einem Ort, an den wir keine kleine Kinder mit nehmen wollen."  
"Das ist unfair! Das ist soooo unfair!", schrie Peter und weinte vor Wut. "Du bist so gemein!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er schluchzend zu seinem Fahrrad, riss beinahe das Schloss weg und strampelte schnell davon, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzuschauen.  
"Na das fängt ja schon mal gut an", seufzte Elli und fügte an Luke gewandt hinzu:"Komm, wir gehen zur Brücke." Luke zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern und ging hinter Elli her. Wenigstens zeigte er sich jetzt ein wenig kooperativ. Für das Mädchen war das alles auch nicht gerade einfach, aber sie versuchte wenigstens das Beste daraus zu machen und mit allen Mitteln nach Lia zu suchen und wurde nicht so pessimistisch wie Luke.   
Die Sonne schien ohne erbarmen auf ihren Rücken und wenn Elli auch nur daran dachte, dass sie bei diesem Wetter zur Brücke und zum Friedhof gehen musste, wurde ihr schon ganz anders. So ein langer Weg. Vor einer Ewigkeit hatte man zwei Jungen im Grundschulalter unter der Brücke gefunden, deren Herzen völlig zerquetscht waren, auch wenn man von außen keine Gewalteinwirkung feststellen konnte. Elli war sich so sicher, dass das das Werk von Tera gewesen war und seitdem wollte sie immer wieder zur Brücke gehen, sie wusste selbst nicht wieso. Es war wohl kaum möglich, dass Tera mit Lia entkommen war und sich beide unter der Brücke versteckt hatten, oder? Aber es gab keinen anderen Anhaltspunkt, nichts. Trotzdem wollte Elli es einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass sie Lia niemals wieder sehen würde.


	2. Kapitel 2

Da war die Brücke, kaputt und bröckelig wie immer. Es schien sich wirklich niemand darum kümmern zu wollen. Hauptsache sie konnte nicht einstürzen, der Rest war völlig egal. Überall wuchs Moos und Teile der Brücke fehlten sogar komplett. Willkommen in Malena, der Stadt der Gegensätze: Ruinierte Gebilde, aber eine hochmoderne Schule. Und erbärmlich roch es hier auch noch. Aber der Geruch stieg unter der Brücke hervor und wenn ihre Ohren sie nicht komplett täuschten, war auch noch ein Schnarchen zu hören. Voller Hoffnung rannte sie hinunter und blieb dort wieder enttäuscht stehen. Nein, hier lag nicht Lia, sondern ein verwahrloster Penner. Vor Wut stampfte sie auf dem Boden auf und stieß einen frustrierten Ton aus. Der Mann rekelte sich auf dem Boden und starrte Elli schließlich mit seinen glasigen Augen an.   
"Waschn los?", fragte er und setzte sich langsam auf. Der Gestank wurde noch schlimmer und Elli bekam einen Würgereiz. Ein brauner plattgedrückter Haufen war dort erschienen, wo der Mann gerade noch gelegen hatte. Dieser Typ hatte doch wohl nicht etwa...  
Elli hielt sich die Hand vor die Nase und rannte schnell wieder die Brücke hoch, bevor sie sich hier noch übergeben musste. Oben angekommen atmete sie tief ein und aus von einem würgenden Husten immer wieder unterbrochen, aber ihr Mageninhalt blieb Gott sei Dank drinnen.   
"Wenn ich dich so sehe, bin ich richtig froh, dass ich nicht mit runter gegangen bin."   
"Haha sehr lustig.", erwiderte Elli genervt. Angewidert schaute sie ihren Körper an. Überall haftete der Gestank von diesem Penner, obwohl sie ihn noch nicht einmal berührt hatte.   
"Ist es ja auch.", lachte Luke. Elli grummelte und hatte schon lauter Visionen im Kopf wie man diesen Dummkopf zum Schweigen bringen konnte, als sie endlich begriff was gerade geschehen war. Er hatte gelacht! Nicht, dass das ein Wunder wäre, wenn alles in Ordnung wäre, aber das es nunmal nicht. Elli starrte ihn verblüfft an, er wischte sich sogar eine Freudensträne aus den Augen. "Was guckst´n so blöd?"   
"Naja. Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr so erlebt, seit der Sache mit naja...du weißt schon." Langsam hörte Luke auf zu lachen und das Glitzern in seinen Augen verschwand. Sie waren wieder emotionslos und leer.   
"Lia...", flüsterte er traurig. Na toll, prima gemacht, Elli! Sie mochte zwar Luke sowieso nicht so gerne, aber ein glücklicher und aufmerksamer war ihr immer noch lieber wie dieses Emotionsbündel. Er war zu nichts zu gebrauchen, sie schleppte ihn eigentlich nur mit damit er ein wenig Sonne abbekam anstatt nur appatisch in seinem Zimmer zu hocken und außerdem starb die Hoffnung ja zuletzt, ihn wieder normal zu sehen. Sie wollte seinem Leben einfach wieder einen Sinn geben, denn seit Lia verschwunden war, ging für ihn ´jeden Tag die Welt unter´, jedenfalls sagte er das.   
"Na komm, lass uns weitergehen." Elli zog Luke trotz seines Protestes weiter hinter sich her, über die Brücke und weiter nach Delona. Sobald es dämmerte strahlten hier die verschiedenen Leuchreklamen in bunten Farben. Überall hingen Geschäftsnamen in dicken Buchstaben, oder die Abbilder von leicht bekleideten Frauen. Nachts war hier auch alles belebt, überall rannten dann Menschen von A nach B, oder torkelten betrunken durch die Straßen. Tagsüber war dagegen fast gar nichts los, nur vereinzelt liefen Menschen hier entlang um zum Friedhof zu kommen. Tiefer in der Stadt befanden sich dann die Geschäfte, die man auch tagsüber besuchen konnte und schließlich kamen dann noch die Wohnungen, Appartments und Häuser. Am Rande befanden sich nur Attraktionen, die nachts besucht wurden und eben der Friedhof um den sich so gut wie niemand mehr kümmerte. Als sie dort ankamen starrten immer noch die zwei Gnome grimmig zu ihnen herunter und Elli lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie an ihren letzten Besuch dachte. Damals war alles schief gelaufen. Und wer waren diese seltsamen Leute bei Tera gewesen? Hatten sie Tera und Lia mitgenommen? Jedenfalls hatten sie eine bedrohliche Aura um sich gehabt. So ungern das Elli auch zugab, aber diese Leute machten ihr wirklich Angst. Langsam ging sie durch das Tor, bei jedem Schritt umschauend. Das Mädchen vertraute diesem Ort überhaupt nicht, auch wenn hier noch so viele unschuldige alte Damen vorbeiliefen. Dieser Ort war ein Ort des Bösen. Am liebsten hätte sich Elli für diesen Gedankengang geohrfeigt. Sie klang schon wie ein kleines Kind! Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt das Mädchen immer tiefer in den Friedhof hinein. Er war wirklich alles wie bei ihrem letzten ´Besuch´vor drei Wochen, nur das Gras war jetzt um ein paar Zentimeter höher und hier und da liefen ein paar Leute mit Gießkannen durch die Gegend. Wieso waren sie damals nicht da gewesen, vielleicht hätten sie ihnen helfen können. Aber wenn sie weiter darüber nachdachte...wie hätten ein paar alte Menschen ihnen gegen Tera helfen sollen, gegen ein Mädchen mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten und auch noch auf einem hohen Level. Elli ging durch den ganzen Friedhof, aber nirgendwo schien eine Spur von Lia zu sein. Wieso sollte sie auch hier sein? Wie verzweifelt konnte man sein um zu glauben, dass man einen entführten Menschen hier finden würde?   
"Die kleine Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht entkommen ist.", gab Elli sich selbst die Antwort. Elli seufzte resigniert und ging mit Luke wieder zurück zum Ausgang. Mittlerweile war es später Nachmittag und Elli wollte ihrem Vater doch mit dem Abendessen helfen. Eigentlich mochte sie ihren Papa überhaupt nicht, wenn er sie dauernd für den Tod ihrer Mutter verantwortlich machte, aber sein Therapeut hatte ihr mehrmals versichert, dass es bald aufhören würde und dass das nur der Schock wegen dem plötzlichen Tod war. Elli glaubte zwar nicht wirklich daran, aber was blieb ihr denn übrig? Zum Jugendamt wollte sie sicher nicht gehen. Und das Alles nur wegen dem Tod ihrer Mutter...  
So in Gedanken an ihre Mutter versunken lief sie aus Delona heraus, über die Brücke und wieder zurück in die Lilienstraße. Hier war nie etwas los und Elli lief weiter, gedankenverloren zu ihrem Haus zurück und bemerkte die Frau zuerst gar nicht, die panisch und mit wedelnden Armen auf sie zugelaufen kam. Erst als sie aus der Ferne das Schreien auffing, blickte Elli auf.   
"Ihr seid doch Freunde von Peter, oder? Wisst ihr wo er ist?"  
"Nein. Wir haben ihn seit der Schule nicht mehr gesehen. Was ist denn passiert?"  
"Er ist weg! Wir suchen jetzt schon ewig nach ihm. Mein Kleiner ist noch nicht einmal nach Hause gekommen. Was mach ich jetzt, wenn er auch entführt wurde?" Sie gestikulierte wild mit den Armen und verfing sich dabei in ihren langen braunen Haaren. In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen und Elli ging zu der Dame um sie zu trösten. Beruhigend strich sie ihr über die Schulter, während Peters Mutter weiterhin vor sich hinmurmelte.   
"Er ist weg. Für immer weg.", flüsterte sie immer wieder.   
"Nein ist er nicht. Wir trommeln ein paar Leute zusammen und suchen nach ihm. Die Polizei werde ich auch gleich anrufen." Die Dame nickte wie betäubt und fügte noch hinzu:"Die Polizei haben wir schon verständigt." Elli führte sie zu ihrem Haus zurück, in dessen Tür mittlerweile ihr Mann aufgetaucht war. An einer Hand führte Elli die Frau und an der anderen zog sie Luke hinter sich her wie eine Puppe, die sich nicht bewegte solange man sie nicht in die Hand nahm. Auf halbem Weg kam ihnen der mann entgegen und nahm ihr vorsichtig die Frau ab.   
"Und ihr wollte wirklich nach unserem Sohn suchen?", erkundigte er sich. Elli war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er ihnen über die Straße gut zuhören konnte. Oder war er etwa auch...?  
"Ja, ich habe besondere Fähigkeiten, übersinnliches wie auch immer du es nennen willst. Dein Freund müsste das eigentlich wissen." Mit einem Finger zeigte er auf Luke, der fasziniert in den Himmel schaute, auch wenn dort noch nicht einmal ein Wölkchen war.   
"Er ist zur Zeit ein wenig...durcheinander. Und überhaupt, lesen sie von jedem einfach so seine Gedanken?"   
"Nein, nein, ich hüte mich davor. Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, wenn ich sie dadurch gekränkt haben sollte. Das ist einfach so automatisch passiert." Beschwichtigend hob er die Arme hoch und lächelte unschuldig. Trotzdem, Elli nahm sich vor ab jetzt ihren Geist sehr gut zu verschließen.   
"Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig.", log sie. "Haben sie die Polizei schon verständigt?"   
"Aber natürlich. Das macht doch jeder Mensch mit gesundem Verstand zuerst."   
"Gut. Dann rufe ich jetzt eine Freundin in Delona an. Vielleicht hilft sie auch beim Suchen."   
"Das wäre toll.", nickte der Mann, stützte seine Frau und ging mit ihr wieder zurück ins Haus. Wahrscheinlich um sie hinlegen zu lassen. Die arme Frau war ja auch mit den Nerven total am Ende. Elli setzte sich mit Luke auf einen Bordstein vor dem Haus und kramte ihr Handy aus einer Tasche in der Innenseite ihres blauen Kimonos. Es war ein einfaches Handy und war nur zum telefonieren und schießen von unscharfen Fotos gut. Kein Touchpad, kein unnötiger Krims Krams, genauso wie Elli es wollte. Sie interessierte sich sowieso nicht für ´tolle´ Handyfunktionen, die ihr sowieso nichts brachten. Schnell tippte sie die Telefonnummer von Julie ein und lauschte gespannt dem Tuten. Hoffentlich war sie mit ihrer Oma zuhause und nicht Caffee trinken gegangen. Doch da meldete sich schon Julies Mutter genervt am anderen Ende.   
"Hier bei Ruffs. Wer spricht da?"   
"Hallo Frau Ruff. Hier spricht Elli. Könnte ich kurz ihre Tochter sprechen?"   
"Natürlich." Sie versuchte zwar freundlich zu klingen, aber Elli hörte genau wie sie zornig nach ihrer Tochter rief und etwas schrie wie:"Kannst du deinen Freunden nicht endlich sagen, dass wir heute nicht gestört werden wollen? Das ist jetzt schon der zweite Anrufer." Der Zweite? Normalerweiße rief niemand bei Julie an, wenn ihre Oma da war, denn sie sagte das vorher all ihren Freunden und nur im Notfall sollten sie anrufen. Jetzt wusste Elli auch wieso. Die Familie wollte wohl die gemeinsame zeit völlig ungestört verbringen.   
"Hallo Elli.", antwortete Julie am anderen Ende zögerlich.  
"Hi Julie. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dich stören muss-"   
"Das hoffe ich doch sehr.", rief sie empört und viel zu laut in das Telefon und fügte dann leiser hinzu:"Wieso? Ist etwas passiert?" Das war typisch Julie: vor ihrer Mutter versuchte sie immer das perfekte Musterkind zu sein.   
"Peter ist verschwunden."   
"Vor euren Augen?"   
"Aber nein. Er ist nicht einmal nach Hause gekommen. Seine Mutter hat uns gerade eben panisch gefragt, wo er steckt."   
"Oh nein. Ihm wird doch nichts passiert sein..."   
"Ich hoffe es jedenfalls. Suchst du in Delona nach ihm?"   
"Elli...", flehte sie und Elli tat sie schon sehr Leid, wenn sie an ihre Familie dachte.   
"Bitte geh nur mit mir zum Supermarkt. Zwei Augenpaare sehen mehr als eins."   
"Ist Luke nicht bei dir?"   
"Du weißt, dass er nicht richtig da ist um wirklich suchen zu können."   
"Aber-"   
"Julie! Peter ist dein Freund!" Sie wollte ihre Freundin nicht anschreinen, erst recht nicht ihre erste Freundin seit langer Zeit, aber es ging einfach nicht anders. Julie würde ohne ein bisschen strenge niemals ihre Familie verlassen. Julie stöhnte.   
"Okay. Ich versuche es."   
"Gut. Wir treffen uns dann am Haupteingang. Ich erwarte dich." Elli legte schnell auf, damit Julie keine Widerrede leisten konnte. Egal welche komische, verrückte Geschichte sie sich ausdenken musste, Peter war es wert, irgendwie. Und auch wenn Elli es niemals zugegeben hätte, sie machte sich Sorgen um den Kleinen.


	3. Kapitel 3

Immer und immer wieder das Gleiche. Kurz fühlte es sich an, als würde ein Blitz durch die hindurchfahren, dann war es plötzlich schwarz und sie schwamm in diesem großen nichts und konnte nichts tun. Bilder rauschten an ihr vorbei, tausende, sie konnte sie noch nicht einmal erfassen, da waren sie auch schon wieder weg. Lauter verschwommene Farben tanzten vor ihren Augen und schienen sie zu verhöhnen. Diese Dinger bewegten sich, sie waren frei und das Mädchen selbst war hier gefesselt, konnte nur zuschauen wie sie kamen und wieder gingen und sie hier stehen ließen. Allein, verlassen, in diesem großen nichts. Und dann, wenn sie dachte, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gab, kam das Licht. Ein unscheinbares, klitzekleines Pünktchen, und doch war es da. Schwach und klein wie es war, kämpfte es sich trotzdem durch das nichts und kam auf das Mädchen zu.   
"Ich habe es nicht getan, Naomi. Du musst mir glauben-" Zwei Hände hieben nach dem kleinen Ding und zerquetschten es zwischen sich. Zuerst war das Mädchen geschockt und starrte auf dieses kleine Licht, dass immer schwächer wurde. Langsam spürte sie ein feines Kribbeln in ihren Handflächen und schaute an sich herunter. Blut, überall klebte Blut, an ihren Handflächen, Armen, Beinen...  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie begriff. Das kleine Licht ist durch ihre Hände gestorben. Nein, nein, das konnte nicht sein! Sie wollte das nicht wahr haben! Das war ihr Licht, ihr einziger Lichtblick in dieser Dunkelheit. Das konnte nicht passiert sein! Stimmen wurden um sie herum laut, beschimpften sie, verklagten sie. Rote Bilder huschten an ihren Augen vorbei, die ihr immer und immer wieder zeigten, was sie getan hatte. Nein...die Bilder huschten weiter an ihr vorbei...nein, nein...immer schneller und lauter...  
"Nein!" Ihre Stimme dröhnte über die Rufe hinweg und sie rutschte hinein in das ewige nichts, das nichts des vergessens.

Als sie aufwachte blickten ihre Augen direkt in das grelle Licht einer Neonleuchte an der Decke und sie ließ ihren Blick fast blind durch den Raum schweifen. Lia lag auf dem Boden einer kleinen Kammer mit nichts weiter als der Lampe und einer Eisentür mit kunstvollem Griff. Zuerst waren ihre Gedanken noch vom Schlaf bedäubt, doch es dauerte nicht lange, da begriff sie, wo sie sich befand und was geschehen war. Die Erinnerungen drangen wieder in ihren wachen Geist ein, sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihre Hand in der von Tera liegen und zog sie schnell weg.   
"Endlich wieder unter den Wachen, hmm?" Tera beugte sich nah zu ihr hinüber, woraufhin Lia sich in eine Ecke drängte.   
"Magst du deine beste Freundin etwa immer noch nicht?", seuselte Tera und lachte. "Obwohl sie doch extra deinen Traum mitverfolgt hat?" Sie legte ihren Arm um Lias Schulter. Ihr wurde gleichzeitig warm und kalt und Angstschweiß trat aus ihren Poren. Hektisch versuchte sie das Mädchen weg zu drücken, ohne Erfolg.   
"Pff...Dann willst du ja wohl auch nicht deinen Traum wissen." Tera wandte sich schon zum gehen, aber Lia war schneller und packte das Mädchen instinktiv am Arm, auch wenn sie nicht so recht wusste, wieso, weswegen sie auch sofort wieder los ließ. "Ach, kommst du doch noch zur Vernunft." Hämisch grinsend beugte sich Tera über die am Boden liegende Lia.   
"Ja..ähm, nein. Also ich meine...", stammelte sie, bevor auch diese Erinnerung wieder erwachte. Seit nun schon einigen Tagen hatte sie immer wieder den selben Traum, jedenfalls sagte das ihr Gefühl und sie glaubte fest daran, dass er irgendwie nützlich wäre. Deswegen hatte sie Tera, die ja angeblich Gedanken lesen konnte, darum gebeten ihren Traum zu beobachten.   
"Schön, wenn du dich daran erinnerst. Willst du ihn nun auch hören?" Lia nickte heftig, woraufhin Tera es sich neben ihr bequem machte. Sie musste einfach herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hatte, es war wichtig, es musste einfach wichtig sein. Egal was es war, darüber zu rätseln, wenn man es wusste, war bestimmt besser, als angstvoll die Wände anzustarren bis man wieder dran war.  
"Eigentlich gibts da gar nicht so viel zu erzählen. Du verstehst es deine Erinnerungen zu verdecken."   
"Verdecken?"   
"Heiliger Scheißhaufen, ich konnte halt nichts erkennen, zufrieden?"   
"Nein, eigentlich nicht."   
"Dann mach das nächste Mal deinen Geist freier!"   
"Und wie?"   
"Was kannst du eigentlich!?", fauchte Tera und schlug so hart gegen die Wand, dass man ihren Faustabdruck deutlich sehen konnte. Lia zuckte zusammen und schaute das Mädchen aus großen Augen an. Diese schnaufte heftig, zwang sich dann aber ruhig zu bleiben.   
"Dann stempel ich dich jetzt einfach als zu blöd dafür ab!"   
"Aber-" Lia verstummte sofort, als ihr Tera einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.   
"Fordere es nicht heraus! Wenn diese Idioten dich nicht so vergöttern würden, wäre ich schon längst in einer Einzelzelle und könnte die Wand rot streichen! Ist das klar!?" Lia nickte verschüchtert und Tera fuhr fort: "Also zum Traum...du warst irgendwo festgebunden und an dir sind viele einzelne Momente vorbeigezogen. Und bevor du fragst: Nein, ich konnte da nichts erkennen. Die waren zu schnell wieder weg. Dann hat jemand zu meiner Mutter gesagt, dass sie es nicht war und dass sie es nicht glauben solle und dann kam-"   
"Warte! Was macht deine Mutter in meinem Traum?"   
"Woher soll ich dass denn wissen? Ich weiß nur, dass es so war!"   
"Und du hast dich sicher nicht nur verschaut?" Teras Mundwinkel verzogen sich in alle Richtungen und ihre feuerrote Aura peitschte durch den Raum. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zischte sie: "Oh, wenn du nur wüsstest wie sehr ich mich gerade zusammenreiße!"   
"Entschuldigung! Es tut mir wirklich Leid! Bitte zerreiß mich nicht.", wimmerte Lia. Ihren Körper presste sie verängstigt gegen die Wand und ihr Atem ging schnappartig. Bilder von ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Tera und dem Erlebnis auf dem Friedhof tauchten vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf und sie begann zu zittern.   
"Oh Gott, du Memme. Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder."   
"Nein, nein. Ich will das nicht mehr. Ich will hier raus!" Lia schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper und begann kräftig zu schluchzen. "Ich will das nicht mehr.", flüsterte sie leise.   
"Weißt du was?! Ich auch nicht, du Vollidiotin! Glaubst du ich habe darum gefleht und gebeten mit so etwas wie dir in ein Zimmer zu kommen?! Glaubst du, dass ich überhaupt in dieser scheiß Bruchbude sein wollte?! Nein, wollte ich nicht!" Mit ihren von ihrer Aura verstärkten Fäusten schlug sie vor Zorn in den Boden ein, sie schnaufte und es wurde immer schwerer ihr in Rage geratenes Seelentier zu unterdrücken. Vor Frust hämmerte sie mit ihren Fäusten immer wieder auf den Boden ein, bis Lia einen lauten Schmerzenslaut ausstieß. Tera blickte mit vor Wut vernebelten Augen auf ihre Fäuste, eine davon war direkt auf Lias rechtem Fuß gelandet. Das Mädchen stand zuerst noch unter Schock, dann zischte der gewaltige Schmerz durch ihren Körper und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wurde immer verzerrter.   
"Scheiße!", schrie Tera. Lias Fuß fing an fürchterlich zu pochen und schon die kleinste Belastung jagte einen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz durch ihren Körper.   
"Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und schrei jetzt nicht. Der verdammte Fuß ist nur gebrochen. Das haben wir gleich wieder."   
"G-g-g-geb-gebr-"   
"Ja, gebrochen. Gib mir deinen Fuß, dann richte ich ihn wieder."   
"D-d-du-"   
"Nicht schreien!", warnte Tera noch einmal als Lia lauter wurde, aber es nützte sowieso nichts. Ihre Stimme wurde immer brüchiger und ihre Augen glasig vor Schmerz. Panik stieg in ihr hoch, ruckartig versuchte sie vor Tera weg zu rutschen. Ihr Herz pochte so stark, dass sie dachte es würde bald durch ihren Brustkorb brechen, ihr Atem ging stoßartig und wurde nur von ihrem Schluchzen unterbrochen.   
"Du bi-bist ver-ver-verrückt!", schrie Lia panisch und drückte sich an die Tür. Sie fühlte sich eingekesselt, eingekesselt mit einem Monster, das jederzeit angreifen konnte. Tera rutschte näher heran und versuchte das Mädchen am Schreien zu hindern. Würden die Wachen diesen Tumult bemerken und reinkommen...nein, Tera musste Lia unbedingt stoppen.   
"Geh weg!! Bitte geh weg! Ich w-wollte dich nicht w-wütend machen." Lias Gedanken wurden durch den Schmerz komplett vernebelt und sie war nicht mehr ansprechbar. Tera konnte sie nicht mehr aufhalten, ihr Bein zuckte zu sehr, als dass sie es heilen konnte und ihre Stimme hallte laut und von panischer Angst gefüllt durch die Katakomben. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Wachen auftauchten, Lia vorsichtig trugen, auch wenn sie vor Furcht wild zappelte und Tera gewaltsam mitnahmen.


	4. Kapitel 4

Peter kam es schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die er hier unten herumwanderte. Er hatte Durst und Hunger, aber das Schlimmste war seine Verzweiflung und der Gedanke hier nie wieder herauszukommen. Da sah er ein leichtes gelbes Leuchten in der Ferne. Es pulsierte wie ein kleines Herz und füllte den Tunnel mit Wärme und Geborgenheit. Ein Lichtstrahl kämpfte sich durch ein kleines Loch in der Decke und enthüllte einen Löwenzahn, der sich gierig danach streckte. Peter kniete sich neben der Pflanze nieder und streckte seine Hände danach aus. So etwas Schönes und nahezu magisches hatte er in seinem Leben noch nicht gesehen. Beinahe hätte er sein eigenes Ziel vergessen: einen Ausgang finden. Aber Peter wollte nicht ohne diese Blume gehen, die wenigstens ein bisschen Licht spendete. Ohne großartig zu überlegen riss er den Stängel ab. Das Leuchten pulsierte noch ein bisschen, dass brach es komplett ab und die Blume lag schlapp in seinen Händen. Ihre Blütenblätter fielen langsam zu Boden und sie dörrte innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden aus. Doch genau im gleichen Moment in dem die Blume starb durchströmte Peter eine große Welle an Energie. Seine Aura fing an kräftiger zu strahlen und ließ die Höhlenwände in einem weinroten Licht erstrahlen. Sein Körper schien unter dieser plötzlichen Aurazunahme fast du platzen. Ungläubig blickte er an seinem glühenden Körper hinunter. Diese Macht! Als könne er alles schaffen! Die Kraft rumorte in seinem Körper und war für den unerfahrenen Peter viel zu mächtig, als dass er sie zurückhalten konnte. Die Aura brach immer mehr aus seiner Seele aus und waberte als fester Nebel um ihn herum. Die einzelnen Nebelfetzen wurden immer dichter und begannen sich ineinander zu verweben. Es begannen sich einzelne Körperteile eines Fuchses zu bilden, zuerst die flinken Tatzen, dann die spitze sensible Nase und der buschige Schweif. Peter verlor immer mehr die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Verzweifelt versuchte er die gewaltige Energie wieder einzuschließen, aber sie war zu stark, als dass Peter diesen Druck in seiner Seele ertragen konnte. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, als er erkannte in welcher ausweglosen Situation er sich befand. Wenn die Seele einen Körper übernahm konnte man nicht mehr klar denken, Luke sagte immer, man würde zu allem bereit sein, auch zum Töten. Das durfte nicht passieren! Er wollte kein unschuldiges Blut vergießen! Er betete, dass ihm jemand helfen würde, auch wenn das eher an ein Wunder grenzte. 

Julie wartete schon auf Elli, als diese endlich mit dem Bus beim Einkaufszentrum eintraf.   
"Entschuldige. Ich hab´ den ersten Bus glatt verpasst." Julie nagte nur gedankenverloren auf ihrer Lippe und gab durch ein kurzes Nicken zur Kenntnis, dass sie Elli gehört hatte.   
"Ach komm. So schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein." Elli klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter, aber Julie schüttelte sie wieder ab und wandte sich zum Gehen.   
"Du hast ja keine Ahnung." Julie zog ihren Ärmel hoch und rieb an einem blauen Fleck. Schuldgefühle machten sich in Elli breit. Sie wusste wie demütigend es war, von einem Familienmitglied geschlagen und niedergemacht zu werden.   
"Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe nur ein ungutes Gefühl was Peter angeht."   
"Ich doch auch." Julie blickte ihr voller Sorge entgegen. "Wo sollen wir zuerst suchen?"   
"Im Supermarkt. Wenn wir Glück haben, hat er sich nur verlaufen."   
"Nimmt ihn seine Mutter nicht oft zum shoppen mit?"   
"Ich kenn ihn doch nicht so gut, Julie, das weißt du doch." Und ehrlich gesagt wollte Elli den kleinen Bengel auch nie so genau kennenlernen.   
"Ja, stimmt. Ich kann dir aber sicher sagen, dass er sich da drin niemals verlaufen würde. Er kennt das Gebäude zu gut und hat auch keine Angst davor, Leute nach dem Weg zu fragen."   
"Da hast du Recht. Wo sollen wir dann hingehen?", fragte sich Elli. Sie war jetzt erst das zweite Mal hier und kannte sich noch überhaupt nicht aus, aber Julie schien es genauso zu ergehen. Sie schaute sich auch verzweifelt um und konnte keinen Ort finden, an dem sich Peter verlaufen haben könnte. Um das Kaufhaus herum war alles flach und gut überschaubar. Die Parkplätze waren fast alle leer und viele Menschen waren auch nicht unterwegs. Die Bushaltestelle war nahe an dem Kaufhaus, Peter hätte sie gar nicht verfehlen können. Keine engen Gassen, in denen er sich hätte verlaufen hätte können, keine Container in die er gefallen sein könnte. Die Situation schien hier hoffnungslos. Und da stellte Julie die Frage, die auch Elli schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte: "Was-Was wenn er entführt wurde?" Obwohl ihr diese Frage auch schon im Kopf herumgeschwirrt war, traf es Elli wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie wollte das nicht wahrhaben! Es durfte, nein, es konnte nicht sein! Sie fing an zu schwitzen, als sie verzweifelt nach einer Idee, irgendeiner Idee suchte, was sonst passiert sein könnte.   
"Wir könnten die Rückseite von dem Gebäude untersuchen."   
"Elli, da ist nichts. Nur Felder."  
"Wir haben doch noch garnicht geschaut!", brauste Elli auf. Julie senkte traurig ihren Kopf.   
"Einen Versuch ist es ja wert." Dann ging sie langsam um das Kaufhaus herum. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie genauso wenig die Wahrheit akzeptieren. Elli folgte ihr mir schlurfenden Schritten, aber hoch erhobenem Kopf. Jetzt bloß keine Schwäche zeigen, für Julie und für ihr eigenes Wohl. 

"Elli schau mal!" Das Mädchen erhob sich von den Fußspuren, die sie gefunden hatte und blickte an das andere Ende des Feldes, welches gleich an die Rückseite des Kaufhauses angrenzte. Julie deutete auf einen Flecken Gras vor ihr und schien sehr aufgeregt zu sein. Elli musste näher herangehen um etwas erkennen zu können. Ein starkes weinrotes Licht pulsierte aus einem Loch im Boden heraus und schien immer kräftiger zu werden.   
"Das ist Peters Aura."   
"Weiß ich doch. Aber so gut wie man sie sehen kann, scheint er ein Problem zu haben." Elli kniete sich hin und wollte schon in das Loch rutschen, als Julie hinter ihr zweifelnd fragte: "Du willst da jetzt nicht wirklich runter, oder?"   
"Soll ich etwa beten und hoffen, dass Peter da plötzlich herausschwebt?"   
"Nein, natürlich nicht, aber-"   
"Da unten steckt ein Freund von dir wahrscheinlich in Schwierigkeiten und du willst nicht helfen?!"   
"Doch, natürlich, aber wie sollen wir da wieder rauskommen?"   
"Uns wird schon irgendetwas einfallen."   
"Und was, wenn uns nichts einfällt?"   
"Uns fällt sicher etwas ein!" Elli seufzte genervt und kniete sich wieder vor das Loch und ließ ihre Beine hinunterbaumeln. "Kommst du jetzt, oder ist noch irgendetwas unklar?" Julie schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf und sprang nach Elli in das Loch hinunter. Unter ihr schrie jemand auf und grummelte: "Ihr habt doch alle keinen Sinn für Zeit! Du kannst doch nicht einfach direkt nach mir springen!" Als Elli unten aufgekommen war hatte sie gestrauchelt und war der Länge nach hingefallen. Julie war stehend auf ihrem Rücken gelandet und heruntergefallen, als sich Elli unter ihr stöhnend und fluchend bewegt hatte. "Entschuldige. Ich war in Gedanken." Sie half Elli peinlich berührt auf.   
"Das hoff ich doch.", grummelte sie, warf Julie aber trotzdem ein leichtes Lächeln zu. Das Mädchen machte viel durch, vor allem familiär, das wusste Elli ganz genau und sie wusste auch wie sich das anfühlte, da wollte sie sie nicht auch noch damit bedrücken. Julies Gedanken kreisten schon die ganze Zeit um ihre Familie, nur ab und zu wanderten sie zu Peter. Elli schallte sich dafür, dass sie schon wieder die Gedanken von anderen gelesen hatte, aber sie hatte versucht Peters Gedanken zu finden. Gerade als sie mit Julie weitergehen wollte, merkte sie, dass diese zitterte und auch ihre Aura sich unkontrolliert bewegte. Sie starrte ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln auf einen Fleck weiter hinten in der Höhle, war nicht ansprechbar und reagierte anscheinend auch auf nichts. Elli blickte überrascht und interessiert ebenfalls in die Tunnelöffnung und erschrak. Sie hatte geahnt, dass mit Peter etwas nicht stimmte, aber dass es so schlimm war wunderte sie sehr. Wo um alles in der Welt hatte er diese Energie herbekommen? Peter war noch auf einem niedrigen Level, seine Seele durfte noch garnicht so weit entwickelt sein. Das laute Knurren des fuchsähnlichen Wesens jagte Elli einen Schauer über den Rücken. Die weinrote Aura begann an den Tatzen des Tieres lange, scharfe Klauen zu formen. Mit einem weiteren bedrohlichen Knurren ging es in die Angriffshaltung und fixierte die beiden Mädchen mit seinen lodernden Augen. Es waren keine Beine und Arme mehr zu erkennen und die Aura schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut als Fell um ihn. Elli schob Julie langsam hinter sich, bereit sie mit ihrem eigenen Körper zu beschützen. Was sollte sie nur tun? Peter zu verletzen kam überhaupt nicht in Frage. Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe seine Aura zu schwächen, doch zum langen Überlegen blieb ihr keine Zeit. Der Fuchs stürzte sich mit gebläckten Zähnen auf die Beiden, aber Elli reagierte schnell und zog sich und Julie aus seiner Bahn. Sobald das Tier auf dem Boden aufgekommen war, sprang es wieder und Elli blieb keine Zeit mehr um sich von dem wendigen Seelentier weg zu bewegen. Instinktiv duckte sie sich und zog Julie unter ihren Körper. Die scharfen Krallen des Fuchses schnitten tiefe Wunden in ihren Rücken. Es fiel ihr schwer einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Die Schnitte brannten und jagten einen unerträglichen Schmerz durch ihren Körper sobald sie sich bewegte. Julie wimmerte unter ihr leise und ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt.   
"Alles okay. Es sind nur-" In ihrem Augenwinkel sah sie das fuchsähnliche Wesen auf sich zukommen. Der Speichel tropfte lustvoll aus seinem Maul und die Augen waren auf seine Beute fixiert. Mit weit aufgerissenen Maul stürzte es sich auf die Beiden. Elli lehnte sich schnell zur Seite, sie konnte sogar noch das Fell des Tieres spüren. Es versuchte im Flug noch ihr zu schnappen, aber Elli riss schnell ihr Bein hoch und gab ihm einen Tritt in die Magengegend, der ihn hart an der Höhlenwand aufschlagen ließ. Das Tier winselte und schüttelte sich. Der Stoß hatte seinen Gleichgewichtssinn aus dem Ruder gebracht. Es taumelte durch die Gegend und rumpelte immer wieder gegen die Wand. Bei jedem Mal zuckte Elli kurz zusammen und Julie schien es nicht gerade besser zu gehen. Durch ihre Auren konnten sie den Schmerz ihres Freundes nur allzu deutlich spüren.   
"Gibt es denn nichts, dass wir machen können?" Julie schaute mit flehendem Blick zu ihrer Freundin hinauf. Diese seufzte: "Ich hab´ wirklich keine Ahnung, Julie. Mir müssten seine Aura unterdrücken, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie das funktioniert." Die Situation schien komplett aussichtslos. Peters Rage zu unterbrechen könnte für ihn zum Tod führen, falls sein Seelentier bis zum letzten Atemzug nicht aufgeben würde. Elli wollte am liebsten schrein vor lauter Frust, stattdessen schlug sie ihre Faust gegen einen Stein. Julie stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus.   
"Keine Sorge. Ich gebe meinem Zorn nicht nach."  
"N-nein. Da." Elli drehte sich ihr wieder zu und folgte ihrem Finger zu dem Fleck an dem gerade noch der Fuchs benommen gelegen hatte. Jetzt lag er ein paar Meter weiter, seine Füße und Arme waren schon wieder menschlich und der Rest seines Körpers verlor auch langsam den Schimmer der Aura. Auf ihm lag Luke, die weinrote Aura waberte langsam auf ihn zu und er schien sie zu absorbieren. Elli wusste gar nicht, dass so etwas möglich war. Als Peter wieder komplett menschlich geworden war und vor Erschöpfung zu schlafen schien, stand Luke wankend auf, ihm lief Schweiß von der Stirn und er schnaufte, als hätte er gerade einen Kilometerlauf hingelegt.   
"Also da bin ich mal kurz abwesend und schon zieht ihr alle möglichen Probleme an. Was würdet ihr nur ohne mich machen?" Luke war komplett bei Sinnen, er grinste sogar schwach.   
"Dir- dir geht es gut." Julie sprang ihm freudestrahlend entgegen und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Auch Elli seufzte erleichtert. Wie machte dieser Junge nur so unglaubliche Sachen? Mit ihren Augen auf Peter ruhend ging sie ebenfalls auf Luke zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.   
"Gut gemacht, Braunschopf!"   
"Danke.", presste er gequätscht heraus. Julie schien das Ziel zu haben alle Luft aus seinen Lungen zu pressen und sämtliche Rippen zu brechen. Als sein Gesicht schon blau anlief, packte Elli Julie möglichst sanft bei den Schultern und schob sie weg von ihm. Überaus theatralisch holte Luke Luft und grinste sie frech an.   
"Wie hast du das überhaupt angestellt?"   
"Was denn?" Die konnte deutlich den neckischen Unterton in seiner Stimme vernehmen. Wollte er jetzt wirklich diese heroische Tat aus ihrem Mund hören? Tja, weit verfehlt! Mit ihrem Finger zeigte sie auf Peters Körper.   
"Hättest es auch ruhig sagen können.", schmollte er, dann fuhr er fort: "Ich hab´ ihm einfach nur die Aura abgesaugt. Kein Ding." "Das war der absolute Wahnsinn!", quiekte Julie freudig und warf sich wieder an seinen Hals. Dieses Mal würde Elli ihn sicher nicht befreien, wer solch ein Wunder vollbringen konnte, würde auch mit einem Teenager fertig werden. Zu Ellis Verdruss erdrückte Julie ihn diesesmal nicht, trotzdem war ihr Blick auf die Beiden gerichtet. Lukes verzweifelter Blick war einfach zu göttlich. Erst als sie ein Stöhnen hörte und eine Bewegung in der kleinen Nische des Tunnels aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wandte sie ihren Blick ab. Peter war aufgewacht und rieb sich stöhnend den kleinen Kopf. Hinter sich vernahm Elli einen erfreuten Schrei und schon flitzte Julie an ihr vorbei und kniete sich zu Peter hinunter.   
"Alles in Ordnung? Tut dir was weh?"   
"Mein Schädel dröhnt und alles tut mir weh!", fauchte er zurück und rückte weg von Julie. Elli konnte deutlich den traurigen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sehen und auch ihre zuvor freudig zuckende Aura lag nun flach an ihrem Körper an.   
"Na, na, kleiner Tiger. Wir fauchen niemanden an, oder Onkel Luke muss dir mal wieder Benehmen beibringen." Der Junge kam nun auch hinter Elli hervor und rieb Peter über seinen Haarschopf. Bei Lukes Anblick funkelten seine Augen und er schlang seine schmalen Ärmchen um Lukes Hals.   
"Du bist wieder normal? Ich hab dich so vermisst!"   
"Wann war ich jemals unnormal?" Frech schaute er in Ellis Augen. Wahrscheinlich erwartete er jetzt eine Aufzählung seiner verrückten Momente, aber er hatte sie in den letzten Wochen immerzu traurig angesehen, dass sie keine Lust darauf hatte.   
"Hast du dich wieder beruhigt, Peter?"  
"Ich war niemals aufgeregt."   
"Gut. Weiß jemand wie wir hier rauskommen?" Alle schauten sich verzweifelt um und schüttelten den Kopf. Elli begegnete Julies Blick und sie sah die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen. Sie würde ihr Versprechen schon halten, irgendeinen Weg musste es ja schließlich hier rausgeben, aber wenn der Tunnel noch kilometerweit so weiterging, kamen sie hier ewig nicht mehr raus. Nur der Gedanke daran hier mit Luke und zwei Kindern festzustecken verursachte ihr Kopfschmerzen.   
"Wollt ihr dann mal wenigstens eure Hintern bewegen und nach einem Ausgang suchen?"   
"Meine Elli, so engelsgleich wie eh und je.", flötete Luke, stand auf und streckte Peter eine Hand hin an der er sich hochziehen konnte.   
"Und wo gedenkst du lang zu gehen?"   
"Als gäbe es hier so viele Möglichkeiten!"   
"Aus welcher Richtung sind wir denn gekommen?"   
"Weiß ich doch nicht mehr!"   
"Na siehst du? Wohin willst du jetzt gehen?"   
Elli schnaubte laut. "Da lang!", entschied sie kurzerhand und stolzierte an einer vertrockneten Blume in die Tiefen des Tunnels hinein. Julie stolperte ihr schnell hinterher und zog Peter an seinem Arm hinter sich her. Luke dagegen schlenderte gelassen hinter der Gruppe her und kickte ein Steinchen mit seinen Füßen.   
"Hoffentlich kommen wir hier bald raus. Ich hab einen tierischen Hunger!"


	5. Kapitel 5

"Wie weit ist es noch?", maulte Peter zum gefühlten hundersten Mal. Elli merkte wie sich langsam jedes noch so kleine Stück ihrer Geduld verabschiedete und nicht mehr erreichbar wurde. Wut brodelte in ihrem Bauch, aber sie durfte dieser nicht nachgeben. "Es ist bestimmt nicht mehr weit." Julie legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, aber er schüttelte diese sofort wieder ab.   
"Mir ist kalt, ich hab Hunger und Durst!" Motzend verschrenkte er seine Arme und zog eine Schmolllippe. Da kam Luke von hinten, packte den Kleinen und setzte ihn sich auf die Schultern.   
"Wie wärs, wenn wir ein Lied singen? Mmmhhh...Stock und Hut stehn ihm gut, sind ganz...mmmhhh." Das konnte ja nur noch schlimmer werden. Lukes Gesang, wenn man das so nennen konnte (er wusste nur Fetzen des Liedes) war das Letzte, das Elli jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte, aber wenigstens hielt jetzt Peter seinen Schnabel und summte mit. Die Angst nagte an ihr, auch wenn sie das niemals zugegeben hätte. Der Tunnel schien ewig weiter zu gehen und fand einfach kein Ende. Die Zeit verging hier unten unendlich langsam und Ellis Beine begannen zu schmerzen. Am liebsten wäre sie stehen geblieben und hätte ein Loch nach oben buddeln wollen, aber das war unmöglich. Die Decke war zu weit oben, noch nicht einmal durch Sprünge erreichbar und die Wände ragten steil in die Höhe, ohne auch nur eine Verankerung zu bieten, an der man sich hätte festhalten können. Elli seufzte. Auch an ihr nagten Kälte und Hunger.   
"Sing doch mit, das hebt die Stimmung!"   
"Lass mich in Ruhe, Luke!"   
"Ist da jemand etwa stinkig?" Er trat zu ihr und zog ihre Mundwinkel nach oben.   
"Viel besser!"   
"Nichts ist besser! Wir sitzen immer noch in diesem Drecksloch fest!" Elli schlug seine Hände weg und stapfte zornig weiter nach vorne, weg von der Gruppe, doch Luke blieb ihr wie eine lästige Fliege auf den Fersen.   
"Och komm schon. Sei nicht so." Sie spürte die Wut in sich hochkochen, ihre Angst und Verzweiflung schürten sie nur noch mehr an.   
"Wie soll ich nicht sein?! Wütend, hungrig, durstig?!" Luke öffnete seinen Mund, aber Elli kam ihm zuvor: "Oh nein! Ich habe deine piepsige Stimme satt! Singen wir doch, oder tanzen! Tralala ist doch so spaßig, oder?"   
"Elli-"   
"Ich sagte, ich habe genug!" Etwas Blaues waberte vor ihren Augen und zog sich enger um ihren Körper. Das Mädchen begriff vor lauter Wut nicht, dass ihr Seelentier dabei war auszubrechen. Die Aura formte langsam Zähne und eine lange Wolfsschnauze bildete sich. Ein Wutschleier zog vor ihre Augen und machte es ihr unmöglich klar zu denken oder zu sehen. Der Schwanz des Wolfes peitschte wütend und ihr Seelentier stellte sich drohend und mit zuckender Leftze vor seine Beute. Ellis Körper war immer noch zu sehen, aber das Seelentier hatte schon beinahe die ganze Kontrolle über ihn. Elli strengte sich gar nicht mehr an ihr Seelentier zurück zu drängen, über ihren Gedanken lag ein dicker Schleier und ihre Sinne fühlten sich betäubt an. Luke schien ihr etwas zuzubrüllen, aber für sie bewegte sich nur sein Mund ohne dass Worte zu ihr vordrangen. Ihr wilder Blick fokusierte den Jungen, alles andere wurde Nebensache. Ihre Aura zog sich fester zusammen und sie spürte diese unbändige Macht, die schon einmal durch ihren Körper geflossen ist. Der Drang zu töten wurde übermächtig und bei dem bloßen Gedanken an frisches Fleisch lief dem Wolf das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Der Angstschweiß seines Opfers wurde überwältigend und betörte seine Sinne. Schnuppernd trat er näher und zog gierig den Geruch von Angst und Verzweiflung ein. In jener Nacht war dieser zwar um einiges gewaltiger und schöner gewesen, aber der Wolf gab sich auch hiermit zufrieden. Seit langem war er wieder frei und er würde sich diesen Moment von niemandem nehmen lassen. Doch dieser hüpfende Ping-Pong Ball der da vorne wild mit den Armen wedelte versuchte seine Energie zu absorbieren! Das würde er niemals zulassen, sein Moment der Freiheit war gekommen und er würde sich so schnell nicht wieder in sein Seelenloch zurückziehen. Knurrend zog er die Lefzen zurück und setzte zum Sprung an. Die Krallen zogen tiefe Rillen in Lukes Arm den dieser im letzten Moment schützend vor sein Gesicht gerissen hatte. Sofort nagelte der Wolf ihn am Boden fest und schnappte nach seinem Genick. Der Junge strampelte mit den Beinen und bearbeitete den Bauch des Seelentieres, bis es von ihm abließ. Durch den Wutschleier erkannte es wie der Bengel sich schützend vor kleinere Menschen stellte und immer noch irgendetwas rief. Tief im Inneren glaubte der Wolf diese Worte zu erkennen und irgendetwas regte sich in ihm. Das würde doch wohl nicht dieses Mädchen sein? Wie schwach glaubte die, dass er war? Doch das Etwas zerrte weiter an ihm und wollte ihn wieder in dieses scheußliche Gefängnis stecken! Er ballte seinen ganzen Zorn und seine Willenskraft zusammen und entkam dem Zog noch einmal. Als er wieder Herr seines Körpers war, bemerkte er eine wabernde meerblaue Linie, die ihn und den Jungen wie eine Nabelschnur verband. Dieser elende Mensch! Das war der Grund für seinen Kraftverlust. Mit einem wütenden Jaulen sauste er nach vorne, packte Luke an der Taille und schleuderte ihn kraftvoll gegen eine Wand, an der er erstmal benommen liegen blieb. Der Anblick machte ihm Spaß! Warum töten, wenn es doch viel Schöner war ihn zu quälen? Noch einmal riss er ihn an seinem Arm hoch und drehte sich mit der Beute schnell im Kreis. Ein Knacken ertönte und der Wolf ließ ihn im Flug los und unsanft auf dem Boden aufkommen. Diesmal richtete er sich sofort wieder auf, der linke Arm hing schlaff an ihm herunter und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.   
"Elli hör auf! Die Kinder sind schon starr vor Angst! Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber versuch es bitte!" Die Worte prallten an dem Wolf wirkungslos ab, aber das menschliche Wesen in seinem Inneren schien davon aufgewirbelt worden zu sein. Ohne es zu wollen, drehte er sich herum und sah hinter sich in die ängstlich zuckenden augen zweier zitternder Kinder. Das Mädchen drückte den Jungen an sich und wich vor dem Seelentier langsam zurück. Zwei verzweifelte Augen tauchten vor seinem Geiste auf, dann wurde daraus der Körper einer erwachsenen Frau mit versengtem schwarzen Haar, die sich panisch vor Angst an ein Fenster warf. Hinter ihr schlängelten sich unnachgibige Flammen durch das Haus und leckten gierig an der Frau. Die Aura des Seelentieres wurde immer schwächer bis Elli endlich wieder die Kontrolle über ihren Körper hatte. Das geistige Bild ihrer Mutter verschwand und sie fand sich in der Höhle wieder gegenüber Julie und Peter, die sie betroffen anschauten. Elli spürte heiße Tränen an ihren Wangen hinunterfließen und wusch sie energisch weg.   
"Geht´s dir wieder gut?", fragte Julie vorsichtig.   
"Ja, ja. Hab ich irgendwen verletzt?" Julie wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber Luke kam ihr zuvor. Er riss sie an den Schultern herum und deutete gespielt anklagend seinen Körper hinunter.   
"Schau was du mir angetan hast. Mein schönes Aussehen ist ruiniert!"   
"Was niemals da war kann nicht verloren gehen. Aber ernsthaft: Hab ich dich schlimm verletzt?"   
"Nichts was meine Aura nicht in ein paar Minuten wieder hinkriegt und auf die Beiden da", er nickte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Julie und Peter, "habe ich gut genug aufgepasst."   
"Gut. Es tut mir Leid was passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht was in mich geraten ist."   
"Verzweiflung, Wut, Angst. Such dir was aus. Ich bin jedenfalls nicht böse auf dich." Er wuschelte ihr noch durch die Haare, bevor er einfach weiterlief, als wäre nichts passiert. Der Rest der Gruppe guckte ihm verwirrt hinterher. Peter war der Erste der mit den Schultern zuckte und dann einfach trällernd hinter seinem Vorbild herlief, gefolgt von Julie, die Elli mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete neben ihr zu gehen. Als hätte sie ihre Gedanken erraten, sagte sie mit mitfühlender Stimme: "Wir sind dir wirklich nicht böse."   
"Ich habe Luke verletzt!"   
"Das heilt wieder und er nimmt dir sowieso nichts übel. Schau ihn dir doch an." Es schien wahr zu sein. Luke tänzelte vorne mit Peter auf seinen Schultern und pfiff fröhlich ein Lied vor sich hin. Die Wunden waren auch nur noch als Kratzer unter seinem T-shirt zu erkennen und als Luke ihren Blick spürte, grinste er ihr mit seinem altbekannten Lächeln zu.   
"Trotzdem war es nicht in Ordnung von mir so leicht nachzugeben. Es hätte schlimmeres passieren können!"   
"Peter ist es auch passiert."   
"Der ist jünger. Ich sollte eigentlich verantwortungsvoller sein! Ich bin ein Vorbild verdammt noch mal!"   
"Auch ein Vorbild macht Fehler. Frag mal Luke nach seiner Vergangenheit." Sie grinste ihr aufmunternd entgegen bevor auch sie vor zu Luke ging und Elli mit vielen Fragen stehen ließ. Sollte dass heißen, dass er früher auch etwas Falsches gemacht hatte? Aber das ist doch völlig normal, also warum sollte sie ihn danach fragen? War es so schwerwiegend? Vielleicht hatten sie doch mehr gemeinsam, als Elli jemals gedacht hatte.

"Und wenn wir doch ein Loch nach oben graben?", fragte Peter erneut und wieder kam die Antwort von Elli: "Wenn du dich so weit strecken kannst, lass dich nicht aufhalten."   
"Was ist mit einer Räuberleiter?"   
"Dann bin ich aber oben. Ich lass mich nicht von kleinen Kindern mit Dreck zuschütten."   
"Aber einen Versuch wäre es wirklich wert.", meinte jetzt auch Luke. Elli seufzte. Da oben konnten Zentner Erde liegen, dann würden sie, egal wie viel Mühe sie sich gaben, niemals mit ihrer gemeinsamen Größe auch nur in die Nähe von Tageslicht kommen.   
"Ich wäre dabei.", stimmte Julie zu. Den ganzen Weg und es war wirklich egal wie lange sie gingen, schien dieses Mädchen nichts von ihrem Optimismus zu verlieren. Es war auch gut so. Wenigstens waren so zwei in dieser Gruppe, die nicht ständig nörgelten. "Also, dann geh ich unten hin, Elli auf mich drauf, dann kommt Julie und schließlich Peter. Das dürfte vom Gewicht her passen.", erklärte Luke.   
"Darf ich dann den Platz aussuchen?", fragte Peter und machte große Dackelaugen in Lukes Richtung.   
"Mach nur."   
Mit leuchtenden Augen wuselte der Kleine um ihre Beine herum und suchte nach einer Stelle an der die Steine weiter oben waren und blieb schließlich auf einem höheren Felsen stehen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln deutete er darauf.   
"Genau hier!" Luke stellte sich zu dem Jungen und ging in die Hocke um es Elli einfacher zu machen auf seine Schultern zu steigen.   
"Wehe du schüttest den ganzen Dreck auf mich!", warnte Elli Peter und drückte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Brust. Dann stieg sie auf Lukes Schultern und blieb dort wackelig stehen. Julie blickte zweifelnd nach oben und auch ihre Aura zitterte unsicher.   
"Du schaffst das schon. Komm!", munterte Luke sie auf. Er zwickte Ellis Füße zwischen seinen Schultern ein und machte mit den freien Händen eine Kelle.   
"Ich helfe dir auch. Streck einfach deine Aura aus, genau wie ich es dir gezeigt hab!" Julie blickte zuerst auf Lukes Hände, dann auf das Ende der Menschenleiter und wieder zurück. Ihr Blick war immer noch unsicher, aber ihre Aura hatte sich schon etwas beruhigt. Langsam tastete sie damit nach Felsen im Boden. Wie zwei verlängerte Arme schlängelten sie sich am Grund entlang und waberten in jede Ritze um nach einem Halt zu suchen. Julie musste sich für diesen Trick etwas mehr anstrengen wie andere, denn gerade gut war sie mit ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten nicht. Endlich fand sie einen guten halt in einer Spalte zweier Felsen und stützte sich mit Hilfe ihrer Aura daran ab. Für Außenstehende sah es aus als würde Julie schweben, aber Elli und die Anderen merkten wie sich das Mädchen dank ihrer verfestigten Aura vom Boden wegdrückte und sich langsam auf Ellis Schultern gleiten ließ. Oben angekommen ließ sie ihre Aura aber noch ausgefahren um nicht wieder herunterzufallen. Julies Gesicht war vor Anstrengung schon total verschwitzt und ihre Aura zitterte unter ihrem Gewicht.   
"Ich mach das schon.", sagte Luke und Julie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. Seine türkisfarbene Aura legte sich um alle und hielt sie sanft fest, dann nickte er Peter zu und der war in windeseile ganz oben. Mit Eifer starrte er an die Decke und fing an zu graben. Elli legte ihre Aura wie einen Panzer um ihren Körper, der Dreck fiel erbarmungslos nach unten und hätte ihre ganze Kleidung ausgefüllt. Der Junge achtete nicht darauf wohin er den Dreck schleuderte, sondern buddelte mit vollem Eifer an seinem Loch, nur eine kleine Auraschicht schützte seinen Kopf. Eine ganze Weile schien es so, als würde er keinen Fortschritt machen und Elli wollte schon fragen, ob sie denn nicht mit diesem Schwachsinn aufhören wollten, doch dann drang ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl durch die Decke und Peter wühlte noch eifriger bis die Sonne auf die ganze Gruppe strahlte. Elli spürte Lukes Blick und als sie nach unten schaute grinste er breit und flüsterte: "Siehste du alter Pessimist?" Das Mädchen rollte nur genervt mit den Augen, umschloss Peter und Julie mit ihrer Aura und stieß sich dann damit hinaus an die frische Luft. Draußen kletterten die Kinder vorsichtig an ihr hinunter und begutachteten ihre Umgebung. Sie waren in dem Schatten einer uralten Eiche herausgekommen, die so gut wie das Einzige war, dass hier zu wachsen schien. Der Boden bestand aus feinem Sand und fühlte sich herrlich zwischen den Zehen an (Ja, Elli hatte extra dafür ihre Schuhe ausgezogen). Der Weg führte einige Meter weiter direkt in ein Meer auf dem sich die Wellen leicht kreuselten. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele, auch wenn das Wetter heute eigentlich perfekt zum Baden gewesen wäre. Vielleicht hatten sie auch einfach keine Lust so weit zu fahren und waren lieber an den künstlich angelegten Weiher gegangen. Wie lange waren sie jetzt eigentlich in dem Tunnel gewesen?   
"Luke, weißt du wo wir hier sind?", fragte Julie nervös.   
"Nein. Es war ja niemand so freundlich mir hier rauszuhelfen.", scherzte er und kam im gleichen Moment aus dem Loch herausgeschossen. Seine Augen wanderten zuerst ruhig umher um die Umgebung zu identifizieren, aber als sein Blick auf das Meer fiel weiteten sich seine Augen.   
"Wir sind bis zur Westsee gelaufen?!" Peter blieb als einziger überraschenderweiße völlig ruhig.   
"Scheint so. Kann ich eine Runde schwimmen gehen?"   
"Nichts da. Ich will heute noch nach Hause! Das ist für einen Tag genug Babysitten!", sagte Elli bestimmt.   
"Aber der Weg ist so weit!"   
"Und durch das Plätschern da drin wird er kürzer, oder wie?"   
"Können wir uns nicht abholen lassen?"   
"Hast du ein Handy dabei?"   
"Nein."   
"Hat überhaupt irgendwer eins dabei?" Die ganze Gruppe schüttelte die Köpfe.   
"Hast du mich nicht mit deinem Handy angerufen?", fragte Julie Elli.   
"Da ist der Akku jetzt leer." Alle starrten entweder traurig oder enttäuscht auf den Boden, nur Lukes Blick blieb weiter auf das Meer gerichtet.   
"Ich weiß aber echt nicht warum wir uns nicht schnell erfrischen können." Elli blickte an sich herab und warf Luke einen warnenden Blick zu.   
"Wenn du Perversling denkst, dass ich mit einem weißen T-shirt ins Wasser spring hast du dich um Meilen geschnitten." Luke hob beschwichtigend die Hände hoch, zog dann sein T-shirt aus und näherte sich dem Meer.   
"Wer will sich noch erfrischen?" Peters Augen begannen zu leuchten, mit seinen ungeduldigen Händen versuchte er sich das T-shirt abzustreifen und sprang dann aufgeregt hinter Luke her.


	6. Kapitel 6

"Also ich werde dann nochmal in den Tunnel gehen."   
"Wir sind gerade erst mühsam herausgekommen und du willst wieder rein?" Julie riss ungläubig die Augen auf, aber Elli zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.   
"Bevor ich vor Langeweile einschlaf, kann ich genauso gut auch runter gehen und sehen wie die Arbeiter den Tunnel unter dem Meer stabilisiert haben."   
"Wenn du meinst. Ich bleib lieber oben. Von Tunneln hab ich die nächste Zeit genug." Julie lächelte schüchtern und man musste keine Gedanken lesen können um zu sehen, dass ihr die Enge dort unten auch unheimlich gewesen war. Elli nickte ihr verstehend zu, ging dann zu dem Loch und ließ sich mit ihrer Aura vorsichtig hinuntergleiten. Unten war es nach wie vor dunkel, obwohl jetzt das Licht durch das Loch in der Decke drang und es roch sehr muffelig. Elli rümpfte ihre Nase. Draußen war es um einiges besser, aber es interessierte sie doch sehr wie weit dieser Tunnel ins Meer führte. Elli musste auch nicht weit gehen, da tauchten schon die ersten Stahlpfeiler auf, direkt gefolgt von einer Stahltür. Hatten diese Minenarbeiter wirklich einen Pausenraum unter der Erde gehabt? Elli hatte davon auf alle Fälle noch nichts gehört. Mit ihrer Aura tastete sie sich vorsichtig vor, ließ sie durch die Tür durchschlüpfen und den Raum auskundschaften. Direkt neben der Eingangstür schienen Holzbänke zu stehen, wahrscheinlich drei mit Platz für jeweils vier Personen und in ihrer Mitte ein runder Tisch, ebenfalls aus Holz. War das etwa doch ein Pausenraum? Ellis Aura streckte sich weiter aus bis sie auf eine weitere Tür gegenüber des Raumes stieß. Eine seltsame Präsens kam aus einem Eck direkt neben der Tür und es dauerte nicht lange bis Elli erkannte, dass dies ein Mensch war, der auch eine gut ausgebildete Aura hatte. In diesem Moment bewegte sich die Person und ging auf die Tür zu. Seine Gedanken waren verschlossen und auch an seiner Aura konnte man keine Gefühle erkennen. Es musste lange gedauert haben es so gut zu beherrschen. Elli hatte schon seit fünf Jahren trainiert und an ihrer Aura konnte man die Gefühle lesen wie aus einem Buch. Sie musste ihn unbedingt fragen wie er das geschafft hatte und was er hier unten überhaupt noch trieb. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein großer Mensch trat durch den Türrahmen. Die Statur sah zwar aus wie die eines gut gebauten Mannes, aber unter dieser seltsamen Rüstung konnte sonst wer stecken. Die Kleidungsstücke sahen asiatisch orientiert aus und auf dem Brustpanzer prangten ein m und ein w, die ineinander verwoben waren. Auf dem Kopf saß ein gewaltiger Stahlhelm, der es für Elli unmöglich machte, auch hier nur die kleinste Gefühlsregung zu erkennen, aber gerade vertrauenserweckend sah er nicht aus. "Entschuldigen sie, falls ich sie gestört habe. Ich war nur neugierig. Ich werde dann jetzt wieder gehen." Die Atmosphäre um ihn war dem Mädchen nicht geheuer und dass ein Ritter in seltsamer Uniform hier war, ebenso wenig. Sie wollte sich gerade zum gehen wenden, da packte der Mann ihren Arm und umschloss ihn so fest, dass ein leichter Schmerz durch ihren Körper zuckte. Sofort waren all ihre Sinne hellwach, die meerblaue Aura schoss hervor und half dem Mädchen sich aus dem Griff zu wenden. Aber kaum war ihr Arm wieder frei wurden ihre Füße fest umschlossen und da sie gerade weitergehen wollte, fiel das Mädchen der Länge nach hin. Die Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gepresst und Elli kniff vor Frust die Zähne zusammen. Dieser Mann hatte bis jetzt noch nicht einmal seine Aura verwendet und warum griff er sie überhaupt an? Aber so einfach würde sie es ihm sicher nicht machen! Elli streckte ihre Aura wie zwei Arme aus, packte den Mann am Hals und drückte zu. Der Mann hustete und röchelte, hielt aber trotzdem seinen Griff eisern aufrecht. Ein smaragdgrüner Nebel waberte von dem Körper des Mannes weg und bahnte sich seinen Weg in Ellis Ohren, Nase und Mund. Er füllte sie innerlich aus und es fühlte sich an, als würde sie aufgeblasen werden. Ein unerträglicher Schmerz machte sich in ihrem Körper breit und sie fing an nach Luft zu schnappen. Dieser Nebel machte sich in ihrer Lunge breit und machte damit jegliches Luft holen unmöglich. Verzweiflung stieg in Elli auf, ihre Hände ließen von dem Mann los und sie fasste sich an den Hals. Genau in dem Moment in dem sich die Hände lösten, schnellte die ritterliche Person vor und Elli spürte einen leichten schnellen Schmerz an ihrem Hals. Ihr Körper fing an sich träge und schwach anzufühlen, ihre Glieder wurden schwer und schon bald gaben ihre Beine nach und sie hockte auf dem Boden. Ihre Gedanken rasten und die Verzweiflung wuchs immer mehr. Was hatte dieser Typ nur mit ihr vor? Ihr Mund wurde langsam taub und so sehr es sich Elli auch wünschte, sie würde nicht mehr nach Luke rufen können. Warum hatte sie Idiotin nicht eher um Hilfe geschrien? Elli ärgerte sich selbst über ihre Art, immer alles allein machen zu wollen, jetzt hatte sie den Salat! Elli zwang sich ihre Augen auf zu halten, aber ihre Augenlider wurden immer schwerer und ihre Sicht wurde immer verschwommener und dunkler. Langsam gingen ihre Augen zu, aber Elli war erleichtert: sie sah einen Schatten der von oben in das Loch sprang und eine türkise Aura strahlte um ihn. Luke!

Ellis Kopf brummte, als würde eine ganze Baustelle darauf sein. Es pochte schrecklich und auch ihre Glieder schmerzten. Der Boden fühlte sich unheimlich bequem an und war genau das beste für etwas, das sich anfühlte wie ein Kater. Komisch war nur, dass sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnerte Alkohol getrunken zu haben. Der schmeckte ja auch gar nicht. In ihrem leicht benommenen Kopf schien sich etwas zu regen, die Erinnerungen wurden immer klarer. Der seltsame chinesische Ritter, Luke! Ellis Augen öffneten sich ruckartig, auch wenn das Licht brannte. Sie konnte noch gar nicht richtig sehen, da war das Mädchen auch schon auf den Beinen. Wie lange war sie bewusstlos gewesen? Elli machte sich sofort auf einen Angriff bereit.   
"Nein, du darfst noch nicht aufstehen!" Diese Stimme kannte sie doch...Julie! Was machte sie hier unten?   
"Nein! Du musst abhauen! Er ist zu stark!" Ellis Beine gaben nach und sie plumpste unsanft auf den Boden.   
"Elli!" Julie packte sie sanft an den Schultern und lag sie wieder zurück auf die weiche Unterlage.   
"Lass deinen Körper sich erstmal erholen. Du hattest eine schwere Aurenvergiftung."   
"Aber der Mann-"   
"Elli, wir sind nicht mehr dort. Wir sind bei Luke zuhause."   
"Luke...?" Irgendetwas regte sich in ihrem Kopf, aber die Erinnerung war noch zu schwammig. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihre und umschloss sie leicht. Elli vernomm etwas, das sich wie Schluchzlaute anhörte, dann rollte eine warme Flüssigkeit ihre Hand hinab. Das Mädchen öffnete stöhnend wieder ihre Augen. Das Licht brannte wieder erbarmungslos, aber diesesmal würde sie ihren Augen Zeit geben sich daran zu gewöhnen. Langsam formten sich erste Umrisse der Umgebung. Sie schien auf einem Sofa direkt vor einem riesigen Plasmafernseher zu liegen. Etliche Schränke standen im Raum so prunkvoll wie es nur möglich war. Eine gigantische Wendeltreppe aus weißen Marmor führte in die zweite Etage, direkt neben einer Tür, die wie die Eingangstür aussah. Auf dem Boden war ein kuschelig aussehender roter Teppich aufgelegt und passend dazu standen auf den Fensterbänken weinrote Orchideen. Es war mehr als eindeutig, dieses Haus gehörte Lukes Familie. Als erneut ein warmer Tropfen über ihre Hand glitt, wurde Elli wieder ins hier und jetzt zurückgebracht. Neben dem Sofa kniete Julie, ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und heftig schluchzend. Elli versuchte mühsam ihren Körper herum zu drehen. Die Glieder wollten zwar noch nicht so richtig, aber der Wille des Mädchens war stark. Vorsichtig streichelte sie Julie übers Haar.   
"Was ist denn los?"   
"Nichts, nichts. Leg dich einfach wieder hin." Sanft drückte sie Ellis Hand weg, aber so leicht würde sie nicht aufgeben.   
"Ich bin gar nicht mehr müde, also muss ich auch nicht mehr schlafen."   
"Deine Aura sagt aber was anderes."   
"Pfff, meine Aura. Wahrscheinlich ist die kaputt." Julie seufzte. "Du bist ein Sturschädel."   
"Und stolz darauf. Also wo ist jetzt Luke? Wenn ich mich nicht täusche ist das sein Haus."


End file.
